Skate Park Incident
by The Marmeit Prince
Summary: I wrote this when I was a little younger like when I was in the sixth grade.
Luke: okay, so I hope you love this next chapter. Oh, and in the chapter I am skipping straight to the afternoon where Naruto, Zane and Sasuke are hanging out.

Luke: Only if I had invented naruto, sob. Stupid disclaimer.

Zane: okay, I know it has been a while since I have published something so I will try to keep on going.

Black owl: Get out some popcorn and enjoy.

We were sitting as friends in Sasuke's garage, Zane, playing the shiny blue guitar, which was plugged into his amp. If you thought about it Saasuke had an incredible house or mansion. Firstly, he had a garage. It was his hang out place. It was fantastic because it was decked out with posters and it had a couch that was sort of old and baggy but fitted the scenery of it. Also, there was a television set, drums, a couple of electric guitars and a bass. Second of all, his house was nothing compared to the others because it was a frikking mansion. Also when they biked or skate he gave them all Ipods to listen to, instead of helmets. (A/N= idiots) IT HAD EVERYTHING IN IT.

But soon as everyday went by in this place they got board, so they had to improvise. Maybe they wood skateboard or bike. Zane, Naruto, who was playing a song on the guitar, and Sasuke were all sitting on the couch when it started.

"Okay, I am board. Let's get out of here," Zane said.

"Okay, where do you want to go? Just skateboard aimlessly or actually go to a skate park?" Naruto asked, nonchalantly.

"Are you an idiot? Skateboarding aimlessly around the neighborhood sounds much better," replied Zane.

"Okay. Last one who gets to k.m.s (a/n= konoha middle school) has to buy dinner," shouted Sasuke.

With what was said they bolted outside into the daylight and flew straight outside. When they had made it, it was about the time of dusk. Naruto, had obviously made in last.

"Okay, pay up, twenty for dinner," Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay, here is the money," Naruto handed it over.

"So you guys want to help me throw over the picnic tables and then grind 'em?" Zane asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke agreed to this. There were three blue picnic tables, each could be flipped over and then grinded on. They couldn't move them far but they could get them all aliened. Also, they liked to go on the roof of the school just for fun or maybe get on the small playground roofs and jump off while doing tricks.

"You go first, Sasuke," Naruto said. He sat down on the ground and then gazed upward near the straight blue sky.

Sasuke, as usual would go first, when they skated to random schools. Sasuke allayed off the ground and started to grind the rail. They did this for about two more hours, until they were hungry. Once they were done, they decided to go down the end of the world. That is what it was nicknamed. The end of the world was a gigantic hill that they would skate board down. It was so big that "the end of the world", would go into the Konoha Mountains and would last a couple of miles but at a speed that made you seem like lightning, you could skate down the whole thing in ten minutes. The three walked to the top, which seemed to take forever because they didn't have any water and it made them very dehydrated. Zane was a newcomer so he had no idea what he would be in for.

"So this is why they call it the end of the world," said Zane, almost stuttering in fear. They were litterly facing blocks and blocks going downwards until you could see the streets. It looked like as though you would fall off the top if you weren't careful.

"Yeah I know and the cool part is that we get to skate down it," Naruto said.

"You guys are insane, but what the heck," Zane said.

"See you guys at the bottom," said Sasuke.

Right after Sasuke had put in some head phones he dove off the hill and then went flying like a bullet down the perilous hill. Then Zane jumped off. After that Naruto followed as though if they were doing it in single file. The wind was streaking through Sasuke's hair as though if he were about to be blown off his skate board. It was cold and windy but the speed was daunting. When they got mid way through the hill they were practically speeding, if you were a person inside a car you would probably think they were almost going faster than you. That is when it happened. Sasuke was sort of being a show off and started to grind rails and kept on going faster. Naruto, obviously trying to keep up with Sasukes speed, copied him. They were almost at the bottom five minutes later, almost to subway, where they would get something to eat but Sasuke complicated things. He sped right into a drive, Naruto following. Right when Sasuke started to grind the first rail, in the driveway; Naruto flew right into Sasuke, by accident. Then the skate board flew and hit Naruto in the stomach because he kicked it when he fell.

Naruto was bleeding severely and Sasuke was unconscious. From a distance Zane had seen them wipe out but little did he know that this adverse situation might end badly.

Zane pov

"Oh, they will just get up…" I thought to myself. I had gotten closer and closer but then I noticed something. Crimson red was all over Narutos shirt and Sasuke was unconscious. "Ahhhhh, crap... You guys have to be fucking kidding me," I said to myself. "Hey, are you guys okay," I shouted out loud. There was a loud echo and then there was a small little moan. I reached in my jean pockets to call up Sakura and ask her to pick us up. I dialed the numbers. (A/n= skip twenty minutes later).

Normal pov.

There was a grey, small car that drove right next to the scene of the accident. Three people walked out of the car. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura all walked up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Woe, what happened?" questioned Sakura.

"Just help them in the car first and I will explain everything on the way to the E.R…" Zane replied.

"Wait, E.R…" Tenten said.

"Yes, E.R. Naruto is bleeding to death and Sasukes knocked out cold," replied Hinata. (A/N: Yah, right. That Naruto+Hinata=shy crap is bull. Well at least in my stories).

So they drove off into the dusk of the day. It had only taken them fifteen minutes at the most to make it there. They got the two both propped up in wheel chairs and rolled them off. Sakura walked in and signed them in.

"So how long will the wait take?" Sakura asked.

"Probably about three hours at the most," the person behind the window of the waiting room said.

"Wow that sucks," she said, half to herself.

Luke: WELL, how did you like the story? Any suggestions? I honestly didn't think it was my best chapter but whatever.

Black-owl: I will make the next chapter long and exciting for all of you.

Zane: well until next time. I will disappear through smoke. Piece.


End file.
